Whispers in the Dark
by Satora-wolf
Summary: One-shot. Kiba's whispers in the dark to Lilia. Better than it sounds. Lilia is my OC. Give it a chance! Please! Songfic
1. Chapter 1

Satora: Yeah yeah, I know I need to work on my other fanfic, but I really wanted to write this! It's only a one-shot! I promise I'll get the next chapter of my other story up, ok?

Lilia: Don't worry, she won't leave you hangin'. My story'll be updated soon.

Satora: Yeah, so don't fret. Oh, and for those of you that don't know Lilia, she's my OC for the other story. Say hi Lilia.

Lilia: Hey.

Satora: Ok, this story is a songfic. *people get up to leave* DON'T LEAVE! *big puppydog eyes* I promise it'll be good. The song's by Skillet! It's called Whispers in the Dark. I highly suggest you look it up on Youtube or something. And it will have Lilia in it, mostly because it's a romance fic. AGAIN, DON'T LEAVE! It's LiliaxKiba. Anyway, I won't keep you any longer.

Lilia: Yeah, you have a tendency to do that.

Satora: *glare* Anyway, here's the story, _Whispers in the Dark._

_Despite the lies that you're makin'_

_Your love is mine for the takin'_

_My love is_

_Just waitin'_

_To turn your tears to roses_

It's been a long day. We've been running ever since this morning, and the sun was already starting to set. I felt like complaining, but I didn't want to give up my stubborn battle with myself. I could tell everyone was tired, even Kiba, my strong, determined, never-complains-or-gets-tired wolf. Wait, _my_? And what was that all about? I sounded so prissy right there. Yuck! Ok, that was weird.

Finally Kiba stops and sniffs around. "I think there's a cave up ahead. We'll rest there." A silent sigh of relief swept through the pack.

We started walking in the direction Kiba pointed. I walked next to Blue, my paws matching her stride. We were like sisters. We always told each other everything. We'd protect each other. We were inseparable. And you know, she even knew about my crush on the pack leader. She'd always tease me about it, but she was pretty cool about the whole thing.

"Why do you think he's always so…unemotional?" I asked her.

Without me actually saying who, she knew who it was I was talking about. "I don't know. I think he's afraid to show any emotion because he was hurt in his past."

"I was hurt, but I show emotion," I challenged.

She gave me a look. "Some wolves are different, I guess." She shrugged. I didn't say anything after that. I stared at the pack leader. I always used to do this. It even scared me sometimes.

Not long after, we came upon the cave that Kiba had mentioned earlier. Him, Tsume and Hige went to get food and fire wood, leaving me, Blue and Toboe in the cave. I played with Toboe for the majority of the time that they were gone, almost mechanically. Toboe noticed this and decided to inquire about it.

_Despite the lies that you're makin'_

_Your love is mine for the takin'_

_My love is_

_Just waitin'_

_To turn your tears to roses_

"Hey, are you ok? You don't seem to be yourself, Lilia," he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine," I lied. My mind was still on our pack leader. It was lately that I've really been hooked on the subject. I don't know why, but I was.

"Are you sure? We don't need to play if you don't want to," he offered.

I playfully stuck my butt in the air, tail wagging, and my silver forepaws out in front of me. "I think you're just afraid to get beat again!" I challenged.

My scheme worked. Toboe forgot about our earlier conversation and pounced at me, grabbing my ear. I rolled over and playfully nipped at his heels as he ran away from me. He turned and pounced on my back. I fell to the ground and pretended to be pinned. As soon as he got up, I pounced at him and pinned him to the ground. "I win!" I laughed.

"I let you!" he said defiantly. I just laughed and got off of him. We walked back to the cave to find a fire burning and a giant buck in the middle of the space.

"Nice catch," I complimented.

"Thank you," Hige said, already digging into the carcass. We all ate the carcass until our stomachs bulged.

"I'm going to bed," I said. Everyone soon followed my lead and was soon asleep. Unfortunately, I was the only one that wasn't.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is_

_A burnin'_

_Consuming fire_

I looked up at the ceiling of the dark cave, just thinking. My head turned to the entry of the cave to look at the stars. I got up on my haunches to get a better look. The stars beckoned me outside, so I followed them. My claws made small clicking noises as I walked out. Once my paws hit grass, I was gone. My black body was invisible as I ran. The only things that could be seen were my two silver front paws that looked like bullets. I didn't know where I was running to. I really didn't care. I felt free. Free enough to howl. I didn't want to wake up the others, so I stifled that urge.

I knew where my paws were taking me as soon as I saw it. It was a beautiful water fall that cascaded down into a twinkling lake. My burning throat made me run faster towards the glistening body of water. I greedily lapped up the water until I was satisfied. When I was done, I sat back on my haunches and just looked up at the full moon. I watched its reflection dance on the lake and ripple with the waves, like it was playing a game. I was so caught up in their 'game', I didn't realize some one was there.

_No!_

_You'll never be alone!_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

"Hey, what are you doing out here, and so late, too?"

I spun around to see Kiba. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of his white fur getting the full light of the full moon. His fur glistened and shone. It danced in the wind. He was so handsome, my throat was dry again. I forced myself to speak. "Oh, I couldn't sleep," I said as casually as I could get out. "And you?"

"Couldn't sleep," he agreed. "Mind if I join you?" I was surprised, I couldn't speak. So I just nodded. He walked over to the edge of the lake and sat down right next to me. We sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, neither of us wanting to break it.

_No!_

_You'll never be alone!_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

I sighed. I was getting tired. I slid my forepaws forward and lay my head down in between my paws. I watched the waves crash against the shore, listened to the sound of the water. It was all so peaceful. My eyelids started to droop. They were so heavy, I couldn't keep them up. They finally won, and I closed them.

_Whispers in the dark_

I felt Kiba move beside me. I panicked, thinking he was leaving, but my fears were soon laid to rest when he just laid down next to me.

_No!_

_You'll never be alone!_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

Warmth emanated from him. I could feel it. Then if got warmer. He was lying right next to me! Literally touching me! I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so I just pretended I was asleep. I felt his head lay right next to mine. His breath tickled my muzzle. It was so warm. And his scent! It made my mouth water.

_No!_

_You'll never be alone!_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

I started to relax. I felt completely safe with him next to me.

_Whispers in the dark_

"I'll always protect you," he whispered. My heart stopped. He was talking to me, but he thought I was asleep, right?

_Whispers in the dark_

"No matter what." My heart melted. I started falling asleep to his voice. I could feel myself falling into darkness. Then Kiba said one last thing…

_Whispers in the dark_

"I'll always love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Satora: Woops, forgot the disclaimer. I- *pause* *grin* Hey Lilia!

Lilia: *pops up out of nowhere* What?

Satora: You get to do the disclaimer! *chuckles*

Lilia: *bored tone and look* Satora doesn't own Wolf's Rain. *back to Satora* Can I go now?

Satora: *pouting look* But we're spending quality time togeth-

Lilia: *disappears*

Satora: *pouts*


End file.
